Didn't See That Coming
by Ostensibly Twee
Summary: Shikamaru is the villages laziest ANBU, shinobi, and overall member of the Hidden Leaf. What happens when he is told life changing news and how does he cope? A son? What? WARNINGS- CHARACTER DEATH AND MINOR SWEARING.
1. A surprise

**_Hello fanfiction! This is my first Naruto fic, so show a little mercy. I will admit it's slow... But is chock full of all that drama stuff worthy of day-time television! This was originally going to be a oneshot_****_, and I have realized these are what I'm mostly going to be writing from now on, because if you have seen any of my previous fanfics, you will find that I have a knack for not completing and updating my stories. That does not mean that I have given up on my other fics. I will finnish them... eventually... The title is a little misleading I suppose, because every shika-ino fan out there has probably read a fiction similar to this story line. Whatever. Shikamaru didn't see it coming, okay? Hmm, what else? Oh yea!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever... A girl can dream though, right?_**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru took his seat along with the other shinobi at the long meeting table located in Konoha ninja headquarters. Lady Tsunade, the current Hokage of the Leaf, had called a meeting concerning all of former rookie nine and former rookie nine leaders. The young Nara could only wonder what this gathering could be about.<p>

With Choji at his right and the copy-nin to his left, Shikamaru made himself comfortable, predicting yet _another_ long and troublesome meeting. Being a mature ninja of twenty one, Shikamaru knew better than to voice his complaints. Even so, the young man sat in manner suggesting his displeasure, haunched over with his chin resting in the crook of his arm. The other shinobi looked no better, deep circles under their eyes, sitting in none-too-presentable, I-don't-to-be-here positions.  
>The Hokage had been working their butts off for the past few weeks, troubling with simple Genin missions on top of their usual Jonin and Chunin missions because of the unusual decrease in graduates this year.<p>

"Hello Shikamaru," drawled the ninja to his left, Kakashi. Shikamaru turned.

"Nice to see you Hatake." Greeted the shadow-nin, in an equally lazy tone. The two ninjas were often seen talking to each other, being classified as the two most lazy shinobi in the Leaf village.

"I heard your latest mission was a success, though you didn't make it out without a few... _scratches._" commented the older man, cringing at the word. Shikamaru unconsciously rubbed his shoulder, which sported an alarming amount of bandages.

"Yea," he groaned, "do you have any idea what this meeting is about? I mean, what is it, the sixth one this week?" The Nara questioned, lighting up a cigarette. The other ninja were chatting amongst each other, Naruto's voice being the loudest.

"I have no idea, but I think we're about to find out." muttered the Kakashi, pointing to the doorway, where the busty woman known as Tsunade entered. The rooms low buzz of chatter slowly died down.  
>The Hokages face looked sullen, unusual for the womans normally positive smile. Something was up.<p>

"Hello former rookie nine and former rookie nine leaders. I have gathered you here to announce some depressing news." She looked up and down all of their faces.

"Ino Yamanaka's body was found close to Konoha's border." The room was silent. Words sunk in. The cigarette hung limp at Shikamaru's lips. His ever thinking mind stopped for once, and his black rimmed eyes widened. '_Ino...' _The word ran through his cranium. '_No, that's not right.' _He couldn't process it. The genius of the leaf couldn't comprehend it, the simple fact that the bright eyed, amazing girl that he loved was dead.

True, the former leaf ninja had been missing for four years. She up and vanished one day, leaving nothing behind except a note pinned to the Hokage's door with a kunai explaining that she was leaving the village. The slip of paper didn't provide any answers or clues for why she was leaving. It was still a mystery today. Search teams set out to find her, Shikamaru being part of most.  
>After months of searching, she was declared an official rouge ninja and the search teams were called off. Shikamaru was reluctant to call it quits, but soon he too had to admit she was never coming back.<p>

After a moment of respective silence, Tsunade continued. "It appears she was attacked, killed and robbed of her few belongings on a path by the gates." The shinobi bowed their heads. Shikamaru trembled.

"Lady Tsunade," the young Nara broke the silence. "-you said that she was robbed?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice even.

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, by a group of bandits." She supplied. That didn't sit right with the shadow user.

"But- I mean- Ino was a capable shinobi. I've seen her in plenty of battles. She's able to take out powerful ninja! There's no way she could have been robbed, _let alone killed_, by a mere group of bandits." he said, his brain clicking back into gear. Tsunade nodded.

"She was injured-"

"Even so-"

"-and was protecting her life. As well as another's."

"Another? A traveling comrade perhaps?" questioned Guy.

"Not exactly. Her companion was a little boy, no older than four or five. We believe him to be her... son." She said, not seeming to believe the words she spoke. Choji gasped in surprise. The chair Naruto was balancing on two legs had fallen and Naruto landed on the ground with a thud. The other ninja cried out in exclamation, save for Shino, who shifted positions slightly.

"That's... wow. I can't believe it. Do you think she had a family? A house in some other land?" asked a tearful Sakura. Neji appeared to be deep in thought.

"No Sakura, and we already have a good idea of who the father is." said the blond leader. Shikamaru fidgeted. So Ino had gone from the village, gotten pregnant. Started a new life. Maybe she _did _have a husband out there. The Nara was momentarily angry. So all those years had been nothing to her after all. Those times when his usual, unmotivated self had changed in her presence were nothing. He had discovered a caring side to himself. Ino of course was the only one to see this view of Shikamaru. He loved the blond more than he cared to admit. It appeared the small relationship they had was nothing more than that. A relationship. She had never truly loved him. What a drag.

"The boy is alive." Tsunade added. The people in the room once again looked up. "Actually, he's in the building, and I'm sure he'd be pleased to meet his mother old teammates." The Hokage smiled, one of a new found warmth that seemed to radiate to everyone else seated at the table.

"_Oh,_ that would be _lovely!" _squealed TenTen, who was trying to lighten the mood a little. The others nodded in silent approval.

"Alright Shizune! You can bring him in!" Cried the Hokage, her voice almost shaking the walls.

Her assistant shuffled into the room, a young boy tangled in her arms. The room gasped in unison, with the exception of Naruto who- once again- fell out of his chair.

The four year olds brunette hair was pulled back into a tuft, his caramel skin tensed, and his black rimmed eyes darted about the room, leaking tears. He was a carbon copy of a young-Shikamru.

The heads slowly turned from the Nara look alike to the real one.

"Like I said, we have a pretty good idea who the boys father is." repeated the leader of the leaf. The cigarette fell from the shadow-nins lips and his eyes met with the Hokages.

"Shikamaru Nara, is it possible that you could be this boys father?" She asked the now very astonished looking Shikamaru.

"I- I suppose it _is _possible, now that I- uh- think about it." He said, lips not moving. _What! Kid? _This was news to Shikamaru. He could feel his teammates eyes boring into him. _We had a one-night affair! That's it! _The young mans stuttered words reached Ino's son, and his darting eyes rested on his new-found father, who was trembling in his seat.

"My name is Inaru," the boy announced to the shinobi in a semi-confident voice. The room was silent until somebody spoke up.

"Hello Inaru, my name is TenTen. It's wonderful to meet you!" said the brunette kindly. Inaru grinned.

"Mommy told me about you! She said that you are on a team with people named... Lee... and, is it Neji?" he asked, recalling the names. "And she said some of her closest friends were... Sakura, uh- Choji and, Shika- Shikamaru." A loud sniff could be heard from the big boned shinobi, and as Shikamaru looked over to find his best friend in tears. Naruto jumped up.

"Hey Inaru! Did your mom say anything about _me?_" asked the hyper-active ninja. The boy smiled.

"You must be Naruto! Yea, Mommy told me a whole bunch about you!" Naruto swelled with pride. "She said you were obnoxious, hyper, a gave her a head-ache at the site of you!" Inaru grinned and you could almost visibly see the blonds ego shrinking. Naruto pouted.

"That's Naruto alright." commented Neji, and said ninja glowered at the Hyuga.

"So you mean to tell _me,_ that poor Ino had to raise _you're _child? All on her _own?_" cried the pink haired kunoichi suddenly. Shikamaru swallowed, and the other jonine scooted away from the raging Sakura.

"It's not like I even knew I _had _a kid! I- I mean, she just disappeared one day. She didn't even tell me." he murmured guiltily. He felt horrible. Sakura was right. _Poor Ino. _He was still trying to comprehend the fact that he she had never told him of her pregnancy, let alone that he had a four year old _kid_! _Wow Shikamaru, you're in some deep shit _this_ time. _He couldn't even look at the child, knowing those five long years that Ino had been gone she had been surviving for two.

"Judging by his age, and the time Ino had gone missing, she must have been at least two months pregnant when she left us." said Neji, he too in shock that his lazy comrade had a son.  
>Kakashi chose that moment to involve himself in the conversation.<p>

"Lady Hokage, I may as well bring up the elephant in the room*, where is young Inaru going to stay? Is he going to be attending the Ninja Academy in a few years of time?" asked the copy-nin. Tsunade sighed.

"Well, I _am _his father. I suppose he is my responsibility. My flat's big enough for the two of us I believe." said Shikamaru quietly. The Hokage's eyes widened in surprise.

"Shikamaru, you're ANBU! Are you sure that you can handle taking care of a child? I mean, children require a lot of work you know. Lets not forget that fact that you just turned twenty-one. You're a bit young to be taking on a father role-" Tsunade stopped speaking for a moment, remembering she had a room full of jonin still.

"Scat!" she cried, and hurriedly everyone with the exception of Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru, Tsunade and Inaru dispersed.

"As I was saying, Nara-"

"I know, I know." muttered Shikamaru. Inaru still stood with Shizune, not exactly sure of how to approach this adult-ish conversation. He stood up.

"Do I get a say in this?" he said, just loud enough for the arguing people to hear. Shikamaru's eyebrows shot up. _I suppose he _does _have a right to say what he thinks._

_ "_I personally wouldn't mind staying with my dad." said the boy. _Amazing! This boy..._ Kakashi thought. _His vocabulary has advanced way beyond his young age. His grasp on this adult conversation is pretty firm. He must have inherited his fathers unique IQ._

_ "_Inaru, your dad is a busy man. He has to lead dangerous missions, and wouldn't be able to be home with you all the time." said Shizune. Shikamaru groaned.

"_Bothersome." _muttered the young boy. Kakashi snickered.

"He's a lot like you, Shikamaru." chuckled the white haired man. Shikamaru smiled a little.

"Tsunade, what if I took a job at the academy. I could work there for a year or two, until Inaru is old enough to stay home alone. Please Hokage-sama." said the older Nara. Never before had Shikamaru wanted something so badly. He knew that this sudden life choice would greatly affect him, but it was a sacrifice he would make for his son. _His son. _He smirked, trying to get used to the phrase. Suddenly the door opened and Shikaku strolled in.

"Lady Tsunade, you summoned me?" he asked, in his usual growly voice.

"H- hey dad," said Shikamaru in the most pleasant voice he could muster, probably overdoing it with the nervous grin. Shikaku raised a brow.

"What are you doin' here son?" he questioned. Said son shuffled his feet. Kakashi sighed. _I don't envy you right now, Shikamaru.  
><em>He stepped to the side revealing the slightly confused Inaru, still holding Shizune's hand. If anything, Shikaku's brow rose even higher.

"Well, you see... Uh. Meet Inaru?" Shikamaru said, not sure of how to present his recently discovered four-year-old son to his un-suspecting father. Tsunade face-palmed.

"I am _not _going to be the one who explains this to your mother." muttered Shikaku.

If anything, this made Shikamaru even more tense.

"Oh gods." he muttered. _Mom. I don't know how I'm going to live through this one, that vicious woman._

_ "_Who's the mother?" Shikaku sighed, lighting up a cigarette. Everyone but Shikamaru was shocked by the older Nara's calmness. Shikaku handed the cigarette to his son, who gratefully accepted it.

"Ino." Shikamaru said numbly.

"Ino huh? I'm assuming you found out about this just recently?" he asked. His son nodded. The remaining people in the room described the story in a huddled group, while Shizune talked to Inaru. After hearing, Shikamaru's father still didn't show any surprise, just nodding thoughtfully. Shikamaru looked down at his own son again, to find the boy with a scowl on his face. Before he could even ask, Inaru grunted.

"Smoking is bad for you." he stated simply. Shikamaru looked at the cigarette held in his hand. The two older Naras rolled their eyes.

"Come along, Inaru. We need to get you washed up." said Shizune, taking a moment to kick Shikamaru in the shin for his un-fatherly action. Hard.  
>Inaru looked reluctant to go.<p>

"Cleaning is so bothersome." he muttered, in a perfect I-don't-want-to-be-troubled-with-such-'effort'-required-tasks look. Shikaku laughed out loud.

"Can you take me to my Mommy?" he asked suddenly, looking up at his father. Shikamaru gawked. _Has anyone told him what had become of his mother? _Shizune motioned for the shadow user to follow her to a corner.

"_He was knocked out during the attack. We haven't broken the news to him yet." _she whispered. He nodded. _Great._

Shikamaru strode across the room, and knelt down next to his son. "Inaru, would you like to come back to my place? I have some things that I need to explain to you." he said kindly. On the outside, the shadow user was calm and composed, though on the inside he was freaking. _How am I supposed to explain to the poor kid that his was mother was slaughtered by bandits? All the hard-core ANBU training in the world couldn't prepare me for this! Jeez, what a life._

Though he was a little unconfident in his ability to care for young children, Shikamaru had worked with Iruka in the Academy for a few months before becoming ANBU, so he had a grasp on how little kids worked. The thought of breaking this to his mom, not to mention the pushed aside grief of losing Ino buzzed in the back of his skull as he prepared himself to have his little 'talk' with Inaru. The Black OPS had changed the Nara a bit through the years, and his childhood laziness still lingered strongly, but he put his duty to Konoha first. He was surprised with himself, amazed at his own ability to mask his battling emotions so well. It had been part of his training, but _still_.

* * *

><p>Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune and Shikaku stood in amazement as Shikamaru Nara, the <em>laziest <em>man in the village, took charge and left with Inaru.

"Unbelievable. All those years of moaning and groaning about the missions I send him on, and he's actually _capable _of responsibility? Call me crazy, but I think our little Shikamaru is growing up!" cried Tsunade.

"About time." muttered Shikaku. There was a pause in the atmosphere.

"Welp, that's enough drama for _me_." Shizune stated, and left out the window. Kakashi sighed.

"Who would've thought. Do you think he'll be okay raising that child?" drawled the copy-nin.

"I could only guess. He was good helping at the academy, so I think he can handle it. Though I'm more worried about his mental state." she muttered. Shikaku and Kakashi gave her questioning glances.

"This is the second time now. First it was Asuma, and now Ino. I wouldn't be too concerned except for the fact that he was just told his old team mate and apparent lover was killed, and he now has to be responsible for his four year old son. Plus the fact that he has to go through telling the kid about Ino and that he has to balance being ANBU and being a father. He didn't handle Asuma's death too well, and don't know how he will handle this one. I know he has been trained to conceal his emotions, but he's only human. Poor kid. And I know that all you ANBU are secretly just bundles of nerves, with all that killing and bloodshed. I know _I_ couldn't handle that job." she said, directing her last comment at Kakashi.

It was true. ANBU had to carry out assassinations almost constantly. Killing does a lot to people, and by the end of their lives, many ANBU are a mess. Even the most hard core shinobi were secretly always trying to cope with their last kill. Shikamaru had enough on his plate as it was, and adding the death of Ino and the responsibility of a son worried Kakashi.

"I'll talk to him later tonight." said Shikaku, and left out the door. Kakashi sighed and glanced at the Hokage, as if saying '_lets see how it works out.'_ She nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok! I'm getting really into this story, so I think I'm going to make it two chapters. Tell me what I should work on! Flames will be used to feed my cute little fire-kitten... Though tips are greatly appreciated! I can't tell if the story is babbling or not. I guess I like it, but is the story line weird? Is Shikamaru too O.C.? I tried to explain his calmness because of his ANBU rank, so this story is a little AU.<em>**

**_*For all those who haven't heard this expression, it means that there is a topic that everyone is avoiding. I know a lot of foreigners have trouble with english expressions. I just learned it myself actually!_**


	2. New Beginnings

**_Hello fanfiction! Okay, so I got some comments asking and wondering about Ino's death. Iv'e decided that it is kind of supposed to be up in the air. Even to the shinobi. Nobody really knew what the enemy wanted from Ino, but the general fact o' the matter is that she was killed and robbed of her belongings. Their kind of like thugs I suppose, except shinobi thugs? Idk._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't Naruto. (sniffle) Man. I'm too lazy to come up with a good disclaimer. Whatever._**

Inaru's eyes widened.

"Dead?" he whispered, looking up at his father. Shikamaru nodded.

They stood in Shikamaru's apartment, and the sun was hazily setting just outside an open window. A breeze blew in, ruffling the two Nara's hair. The older of the two heard a sniffle, and he saw tears forming in Inarus eyes.

"W-why?" he asked, the tears now spilling over and running down his tanned cheeks. Shikamaru winced, knowing it was going to end like this. Inaru shook, and repeated his question again.

"Why w-would they just, k-kill her. I mean, It's not fair!" cried the four year old. Shikamaru nodded his head in silent agreement. It _wasn't _fair. He learned that the hard way, with Asuma. The ANBU captain hugged his new-found son to his chest as Inaru shook with grief. They sat like that until the sun had reached its destination, falling behind the trees that surrounded the Great Hidden Leaf. Shikamaru murmured soothing words to the boy until he had calmed down.

"So, I'm going to live with you?" asked the four year old, in a tiny voice. His father smiled gently.

"If you want." he said standing up, and holding the boy on his hip. "I know I'm no Ino, but I can try to be a good dad I guess. Just to let you know, I'm kind of new to this whole 'father business,' but bear with me." he added.

"I'd like that very much." Inaru said, smiling. They heard a growl emitting from his stomach, and Shikamaru laughed.

"You must be _hungry_. I totally forgot about dinner!" he said to the blushing child. Swiftly, Shikamaru took them to the kitchen. Putting the four year old down on the counter, he rummaged through his very-bare cabinets, frowning. Checking the fridge, he concluded that he hadn't been food shopping in quite some time, recalling that he usually went to the BBQ place or a food stand for his meals.

"Great. We don't have any food." Shikamaru grumbled. This could only mean one thing. He was going to have to go food shopping sometime soon. What a troublesome task.

"How bout' this?" asked Inaru, pulling two dusty cups of instant ramen from behind a stack of never-used cooking pots. Shikamaru shrugged. _It's food, and it's edible, _he reasoned.

"So, how do you make this stuff?" asked the shinobi, puzzling over the package. Inaru sighed.

"Fill that pot with water and boil it." he instructed. Shikamaru did as he was told. The water came to a rapid boil, and he turned the stove off. Shikamaru turned to his son, awaiting further instructions.

"Now, open both the cups half-way, pour in the water up to the line, and close them for three minutes." he said. Shikamaru shrugged and proceeded with the directions. After three minutes, the noodles were ready.

"Amazing! I didn't know troublesome food could be made so easily." said the older of the two, staring in amazement at his now eaten cup of noodles. Inaru pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed once again. _How could anyone not know about instant ramen?_

"So..." he said awkwardly, watching as his son put down his cup. _What do little kids like to do? Games? _He wondered. _Ah! Shogi!_

"Wanna' play some shogi?" he asked, and Inaru nodded excitedly. Shikamaru took out his set, and soon the two were submerged in the game. Shikamaru won, as expected.

"Wow, _you're good at this game_." said the boy in amazement. Shikamaru blushed and scratched the back of his head. He had _tried _to go easy on the kid. Inaru grinned, his eyes growing heavy. Slowly he curled up next to the shogi set and fell asleep.

"Looks like it's about time for bed I think." said Shikamaru quietly, and picked up the child and placed him in his own bed. Until they got Inaru a bed of his own, Shikamaru could sleep on the couch. Slowly he shut the bedroom door and made his way back to the living room. Throwing the empty cups into the garbage and putting away the game, he sat down on his couch and removed his ANBU vest and shirt. Idly remembering to shut out the light before he fell into a troubled sleep.

_ "Shikamaru!" she screamed, throwing herself over her child. The man stepped closer still, ripping the bag from Ino's back. _

_ "Kill her." was all he said, and the surrounding men drew their weapons, smirking with killing intent. Blood spattered the ground._

Shikamaru woke up in a cold sweat, gasping and clutching his head. _It's just a dream, Shikamaru. _He assured himself. _No, it's not just a dream. The living proof is sleeping in your bedroom at the moment. _His realistic side told him, and he groaned. It was the middle of the night.

For the past few years, Shikamaru's dreams had always haunted him. They first started after Asuma's death. For months all he dreamt of was watching his sensies eyes flutter closed, blood covering his hands. The dreams subsided, only to be replaced with ones of chaos and death. These started after he joined ANBU, constantly having to go out on missions and killing his enemies. This was probably true for most ANBU. The blood. The reoccurring dreams of their last victim. Combined with every-once-and-a-while Asuma dreams, Shikamaru didn't usually get enough sleep. And now Ino... The images flashed through his mind again, and at last, he broke down and sobbed. _Ino._

* * *

><p>This was how Shikaku found him. The older Nara let himself in through the open window, and with a thud landed on his feet in front of the couch. Shikamaru didn't look up from his position. Head in hands, shaking ever so often with a silent sob. Shikaku sighed, and sat next to his son on the couch. He waited in silence.<p>

"Why are you here?" asked Shikamaru in a heavy, choked voice at last. He didn't move, only talking to the rug.

"Tsunade, Kakashi and I were discussing you after you left. Tsunade was worried. Said that you might crack under grief or somethin'." said Shikaku, looking out the open window. Shikamaru didn't answer.

"You haven't... cracked, right?" he asked, raising a brow. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Sure did. Cracked like an egg, Dad." he said, wiping a few tears from his face. Shikaku sighed, wrapping an arm around his son. "I'll be fine though." he added, not used to his fathers comforting gestures.

"A son, huh?" he asked, not letting go of his own. Shikamaru nodded.

"Can you handle it? Nobody would think any less of you if you didn't take him. I'm sure some family would be willing to take him in." said Shikaku.

"I- I think I can handle it. Am I making a bad decision?" asked Shikamaru, and for once in his life, Shikaku noted, looked completely lost and unsure.

"What do _you _think, son?" he asked gruffly.

"I think I can. Handle it, I mean. I'll be okay. _We'll _be okay." Shikamaru said, laying back down to face the ceiling. Shikaku got up and found a blanket, throwing it over the ANBU captain. Shikamaru smiled at the gesture. _Just like the old days, before I became a shinobi._ He thought. Shikaku muttered a goodnight and left out the window again. The twenty one year old grinned as he fell asleep, for once not haunted by his past. He dreamt of his new future, with his son.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! Don't kill me, okay? This story was supposed to be short and sweet, nothing complicated. I'm not too good at long stories anyways. Hope you liked the ending! Cus' I'm not writing any more, got it? Thanks to my reviewers for the first chapter! Bye Bye!<em>**


End file.
